Multilayer capacitors, which may be miniaturized and realize high capacitance, are used in various electronic devices.
Related art multilayer capacitors are mounted on boards through a conductive resin or solder. In this type of mounting, thermal or mechanical deformation stress applied to the board during an actual use phase may be transferred to the multilayer capacitor to damage a portion of the multilayer capacitor or a solder bonding portion.
Also, a dielectric layer of the multilayer capacitor is formed of ferroelectrics, and thus, when a voltage is applied thereto, polarization occurs, to cause residual polarization and a piezoelectric phenomenon. Due to the piezoelectric phenomenon, dipoles are displaced in synchronization with an applied voltage in a direction in which the dielectric layers are stacked through an aligning process and realigning process in a certain direction, generating a vibration sound.